Capsules
Capsules (カプセル), also known as DynoCaps or Hoi-Poi Capsules, were created by Dr. Brief of the Capsule Corporation, for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport. Concept & Creation The concept of the Capsules were first shown in Akira Toriyama's one-shot The Adventures of Tongpoo, which was a precursor to the Dragon Ball series. The Capsules in The Adventures of Tongpoo work differently, they are small pill-like objects that had to be boiled in water to activate. Overview Throughout Dragon Ball, numerous objects, from airskis and hovercars, to entire homes, and even organic corpses and house plants, have been seen contained in capsules. The only things that have never been shown in capsules are living sapient organisms. This single apparent limitation is explored in the Gameboy Advance video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, where an optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation, Newman, who was trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create these capsules for Pod Corporation, one of Capsule Corporation's major competitors. Also in this game, the Janitor of Capsule Corporation explains that he used to work as an inventor and once invented a capsule that went inside another capsule, and that the results were catastrophic. This info is also in its sequel Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, where an Orange Star High School teacher says at the end of his lesson that a capsule should never, ever been put inside another capsule. Capsules are identified by various classes, one of which is known to be 'M'.23 Highly experimental prototypes of capsule appear in The Legacy of Goku II, the Golden Capsules that take the user back to the World Map when used in a city or a wasteland (it does not work inside buildings or caves). In the game, Dr. Brief lost 25 of them while he was conducting an atmospheric experiment and asks the Z Fighters to retrieve all of them. Once done, he allows the Z Fighters to keep and use one of the Golden Capsules as many time as they want. Capsules are distributed by vendors throughout the Earth, although the pricing varies depending on what it contains. It is possible to have an object adapted to turn into a capsule. Capsules are also featured in various Dragon Ball video games as a mean of customizing playable characters. Although capsules are made on Earth by Dr. Brief, in the 2010 Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Dr. Raichi uses one before Dr. Brief would have been born. It could, however, be possible that capsules were created using similar technology on other planet(s). Also given the fact the Tuffle where a scientifically advanced race and developed sophisticated technology such as Scouters and weapons capable of combating the Saiyans during the Saiyan-Tuffle war, it is highly likely they could develop Capsules or similar devices, or it is also possible that Capsule used by Dr. Raichi was his own invention, which may explain the Saiyan's and Frieza Force's lack of capsule technology, though they may have simply failed to grasp how Capsule technology could be used militarily, unlike the Earthlings who throughout the series have demonstrated the usefulness of Capsules in combat, allowing military organizations and other groups such as the Pilaf Gang, Red Ribbon Army, presumably Earth's Military to carry large numbers of vehicles, weapons, and supplies on their person. Various members of the Dragon Ball Gang, Z Fighters, and their supporters have used capsule technology to assist them in defending the Dragon Balls and the Earth countless times throughout the series. The Time Patrol uses Capsule technology provided by Future Trunks' Capsule Corporation to assist its members in protecting history. Earth Criminals such as Launch, Hasky, and Yamcha (during his bandit days) have used capsules to carry an assortment of weapons and vehicles which they use to assist them in their criminal activates. In addition to normal civilian applications, Bulma has as been known to carry weapons (such as Guns and even a robotic exo-suit), Battle Armor (developed for use by Vegeta, Future Trunks, and the other Z-Fighters), and vehicles (from bikes, cars, aircraft, and spacecraft) used while on adventures with Goku and the Z Fighters showing that even a member of the Brief family has realized the combat applications of Capsule technology. In various video games like Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Capsules are used as healing items or to provide other uses in battle. Contents Capsule Corporation Capsules contain all kinds of products from hovercars to refrigerators. Capsule Corporation's line of capsules Numbered * 1 – Capsule House that Bulma and Goku stayed in near Skull Valley, the Kame House is one, and Bulma stays in one on planet Namek. Also the number on Trunks' Time Machine. * 2 – Electric Rice Cooker used by Tien Shinhan. * 3 – Electric Rice Cooker used by Master Roshi. * 4 – Silverstar 4, a hovercar used by Yamcha and Puar to track Goku, Bulma and Oolong from Fire Mountain to Pilaf's Castle. * 5 – Capsule Houses in Aru Village, but it is a hydrojet in Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. * 6 – Archeological Evacuation Robot * 7 – Time Machine (as seen on its capsule, as well as on the machine itself in one frame; all other frames show number 1 on the machine). In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the seventh Capsule is used by Videl and contains an airplane. * 8 – Boat * 9 – Motorcycle Goku used to save Bulma from the pterodactyl. * 14 – Motorcycle Bulma used to go to Aru Village. * 19 – Small Pirate Submarine * 20 – Motorcycle similar to the ones in capsules 9 and 14, briefly seen in East City. * 21 – Mines4 * 21 - Quest Information Building1 * 22 - Battle Information Building1 * 23 - Team Reception Building1 * 29 - Clothing Shop Building1 * 030 - Accessory Shop Building1 * 36 – Mai's powersuit * 39 - Mix Shop Buildings1 * 43 – Messerschmitt KR owned by Goku and Chi-Chi. * 61 – Airplane * 67 – Hoverbike Bulma used on Namek (pink version),5 as well as in a cinematic in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu (white version). * 69 – Pilaf's powersuit * 80 – Submarine * 82 – Submarine / flying vehicle * 85 – West City Police scooter * 87 – Jet-copter used by Bulma to go Kame House before Raditz's arrival * 096 - Spatiotemporal Delivery Service Buildings1 * 103 – Airplane * 115 – Airplane with the capabilities of having at least 4 passengers. * 116 – A hot air balloon shown on the cover to the chapter "Onward to Fry-Pan..." * 192 – Large airship with 8 seats and medium-sized area used to transport Goku and the others who were killed or injured after the fight with Nappa and Vegeta. * 239 – Large plane used by Tien Shinhan to go to King Castle. * 240 – Large plane * 333 – 'Penguin 333' fridge. Seen in the Kame House in Gohan's Metamorphosis. * 339 – Airplane6 * 341 – A flying vehicle owned by Bulma, and shown on a chapter cover.7 * 462 - Item Shop Buildings1 * 576 – A VTOL Plane flown by Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma. * 673 – A yellow van owned by Yamcha, and shown on a chapter cover.8 * 991 – Airplane * 1138 - Capsule Corporation spaceship used by Goku. Number only shown in the toy version of the ship's capsule. * 2031 – Caps.Fridge9 * 2150 – West City taxi * 2402 – Great Saiyaman Watch10 Unnumbered Below are products whose Capsule number is unknown. * Airski * Car * House * House-Wagon * Hovercar * Motorcycle * Airbike * Coffin * Closet * Capsule Capsule (in Legacy of Goku II) Red Ribbon Army line of capsules Below is the Red Ribbon Army's line of known capsules. Numbered * 3 – RRA large fighter jet used by Goku to go to Jingle Village * 4 – RRA tanks, seen when used against Ox-King's Village * 5 – RRA jet-copter * 6 – RRA small fighter jets, seen the attack on the Ox-King's Village * 8 – RRA tanks, seen in The Path to Power * 11 – RRA jet-copter * 14 – RRA jet-copter * 16 – RRA jet-copter * 20 – RRA jet-copter * 23 – RRA jet-copter * 27 – RRA jet-copter * 29 – RRA jet-copter * 31 – RRA jet-copter * 41 – RRA Armored Vehicle11 * 55 – RRA jet-copter * 57 – RRA jet-copter used by Scout 0-1 * 72 – RRA jet-copter * 84 – RRA jet-copter, two of this number have been seen even though one was destroyed not long before * 87 – Portable RRA house, Colonel Silver's personal house * 108 – Portable RRA house of Silver's henchmen * 112 – RRA jet-copter * 115 – RRA jet-copter * 157 – RRA jet-copter Unnumbered * Battle Jacket * Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun * Red Ribbon Robot * Thunder Rocket Appearances in Video Games Capsules appear in the Legacy of Goku RPG series as part of side quests. They are equipable items in the Budokai ''fighting game series and ''Dragon Ball Heroes, allowing its user to use different techniques and powers up. Special "Breakthrough Capsule" and "Memories of... Capsules" also appear in the Budokai games. A capsule is used to access to the menu in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Capsules are used as healing items that can be used in battle by the Future Warrior to restore health, Ki, Stamina, heal certain status effects, and even revive the user if they are knocked out like a Senzu Bean. There are four item slots that each hold a single capsule (if used in battle any capsule of the same capsule assigned to that slot will replace it with one from the inventory after the battle is over, though if there are no extra capsules of that kind in the inventory then the slot will remain empty till another capsule is assigned to it). Capsules can be found during Parallel Quest missions, rewards for completing Parallel Quests & Master Training missions, received from NPCs, and/or purchased at the Item Shops in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. It is also possible to create capsules by mixing Material Mix Capsules (empty capsules) with Material items that have been obtained and/or purchased. Mixing Materials causes the Material Item to be sealed inside the selected Material Mix Capsule. Healing capsules can be created via the Mix Shops located in Toki Toki City's Industrial Sector. Unlike traditional capsules these capsules have symbols on them instead of being numbered. In Xenoverse 2, Capsules return as healing items and function the same way as in Xenoverse. Additionally, the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can obtain a Vehicle Capsule from Chronoa after defeating Raditz which allows them to summon a vehicle to ride over land in Conton City. It is the Warrior's main mode of transportation before obtaining the Flying License which allows them to use Flight in Conton City, though Vehicle capsules can still be used after this. List of Capsules in the Xenoverse series ; Mix Capsules : A capsule that can hold all sorts of powers. * Small Mix Capsule - Small and cheap, its performance is iffy. * Med. Mix Capsule - Medium-sized with decent performance. * High Mix Capsule - Amplifies the powers inside it. * Ultimate Mix Capsule - Maximizes the powers inside it. ; Energy Capsules * Energy Capsule S - A small capsule with a healing effect. Recovers a little of your Health. ** Energy Capsule M - A capsule with a healing effect. Recovers your Health. ** Energy Capsule L - An effective capsule with a healing effect. Recovers a lot of your Health. ** Energy Capsule Z - The ultimate healing capsule. Recover all of your Health. * All-Energy Capsule S - A small capsule that scatters a healing effect. Slightly recovers all allies' Health. ** All-Energy Capsule M - A capsule that scatters a healing effect. Recovers all allies' Health. ** All-Energy Capsule L - An effective capsule that scatters a healing effect. Greatly recovers all allies' Health. ** All-Energy Capsule Z - The ultimate capsule that scatters a healing effect. Fully recovers all allies' Health. ; Regen Capsules * Regen Capsule S - A small capsule that gradually heals you. Recover Health slowly for a little while. ** Regen Capsule M - A capsule that gradually heals you. Recover Health slowly for a while. *** Regen Capsule L - An effective capsule that gradually heals you. Recovers Health slowly for a long time. Introduced in Xenoverse 2. * All-Regen Capsule S - A capsule with a continual healing effect. Gradually recover all allies' Health for a little while. ** All-Regen Capsule M - A capsule with a continual healing effect. Gradually recover all allies' Health for a while. *** All-Regen Capsule L - An effective capsule with a continual healing effect. Gradually recover all allies' Health for a long time. Introduced in Xenoverse 2. ; Power Capsules * Power Capsule S - A small capsule with the power of Ki inside. Charge your own Ki slightly. ** Power Capsule M - A capsule with the power of Ki inside. Charge your own Ki. * All-Power Capsule S - '''A small capsule that scatters the power of Ki. Slightly charge all allies' Ki. ; Aura Capsules * '''Aura Capsule S - A small capsule with defensive power inside. Recover your own Stamina slightly. ** Aura Capsule M - A capsule with defensive power inside. Recover your own Stamina. ** Aura Capsule L - A effective capsule with defensive power inside. Recover a lot of your own Stamina. * All-Aura Capsule S - A small capsule that scatters defensive power. Slightly recover all allies' Stamina. ** All-Aura Capsule M - A capsule that scatters defensive power. Recover all allies' Stamina. ; Mr. Antidote Capsules * Mr. Antidote S - A small capsule that neutralizes poison and immunizes you for a short while. ** Mr. Antidote M - A capsule that neutralizes poison and immunizes you for a while. ** Mr. Antidote L - An effective capsule that neutralizes poison and immunizes you for quite a while. ; Mr. Shape Up * Mr. Shape Up S - A small capsule that cleans slime from your body and keeps it from slowing you down for a short while. ** Mr. Shape Up M - A capsule that cleans slime from your body and keeps it from slowing you down for a while. ** Mr. Shape Up L - An effective capsule that cleans slime from your body and keeps it from slowing you down for quite a while. ; Senzu Capsule * Senzu Essence Capsule - A capsule filled with extracted Senzu Bean power. Use it to recover from a KO. List of Vehicle Capsules in Xenoverse 2 * Vehicle Capsule #315 (Time Patrol Vehicle) - The default vehicle given to the Future Warrior by Chronoa. Takes the appearance of a rounded hoverboard with two engine-like protrusions on each side and the Time Patrol symbol on a curved plate on the front of the board. * Vehicle Capsule #318 (Attack Ball) - A special DLC model obtained as part of the Super Pack 2 DLC. Allows the Future Warrior to travel around in a modified Attack Ball (which unlike the original is only capable of levitating over the ground). Is the only vehicle that conceals the Warrior entirely as they ride inside of it. * Vehicle Capsule #340 (Flying Nimbus) - A special edition model vehicle modeled after the Flying Nimbus cloud. Obtained from Hero Society member Oba in the skies above Conton City after completing the main story. Though modeled after the Nimbus Cloud, it has a solid frame and is powered by two engines hidden on its underside. * Vehicle Capsule #881 (Tao Pai Pai's Pillar) - A special DLC model obtained via Pre-Order DLC, that is based on the pink pillar used by Mercenary Tao to travel from the Red Ribbon Army HQ to the Sacred Land of Korin in Dragon Ball. The vehicle features two engines built into the underside of the pillar. Interestingly, it flies faster than either Capsule #315, #318, or #340. Trivia * Within the series, Capsules serve as a form of Hammerspace allowing characters to carry a large assortment of items, vehicles, and weapons on their person regardless of the objects size and mass. They also provide a convenient practical in-universe explanation as to how females like Bulma and Bad Launch can suddenly as if from out of nowhere pull out a firearm to comically attack other characters when angered or annoyed by the actions/inactions of their male counterparts such as Goku, Master Roshi, and/or Krillin. ** This also applies to various Dragon Ball video games (from fighting games to RPGs), providing a convenient in-universe explanation how the characters are able to carry large numbers of items and equipment. * In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, several buildings in Toki Toki City city have numbers on them that indicate they are a type of Capsule House used by the Time Patrol as shops and other facilities used in their Time Patrol duties. This may explain how Toki Toki City is able to be rebuilt so quickly after Demigra's attack as any buildings/facilities damaged during the attack could be replaced with spare buildings stored in capsules and/or that the building could be stored in capsules during emergencies such as Demigra's aforementioned attack. These Capsules where presumably provided by Future Trunks' Capsule Corporation, which is said to supply the technology, robot, Time Machines, gear, and items used by the Time Patrol. Gallery CapsulesEp09.png Capsules.png CapsulesBulmaGoku.png HouseCapsule.png See also * Breakthrough Capsule * Memories of... Capsules References # ↑ 1.00 1.01 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 1.07 1.08 1.09 1.10 1.11''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'', 2015 # ↑ Dragon Ball chapter 7, "Yamcha and Pu'ar" # ↑ Dragon Ball chapter 8, "One, Two, Yamcha-Cha!" # ↑ Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, 1993 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 69, "Incredible Force!" Category:Objects Category:Items